


Malfoy-Granger Family Portrait

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blended family, F/M, Family Fluff, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione and Draco's big, beautiful blended family!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Malfoy-Granger Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just one more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781178) by [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff). 



> Based on the oh-so-fluffy fic Just One More. After Astoria's death and Hermione's divorce, Hermione and Draco bring their blended family together and try for just one more (well maybe two...or three?)
> 
> This was such a challenging piece! It is my most time intensive so far and I loved making it. I learned so much! Namely, how large are children?? I truly have no idea how big kids are at any given age. So, sorry for the giant 3 year old XD Let's just say it's a very poofy dress.
> 
> The kids right to left: Rose Granger-Weasley, Cassiopeia Malfoy- Granger, Lyra Malfoy- Granger, Evelyn Malfoy [Greengrass]
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
